


Petty af

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, ace/aro Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa tries to date Hinata to mess with Kageyama. It might have worked better if Kageyama was actually romantically interested in Hinata.





	

Oikawa plopped down onto his seat with a deep set frown on his face, and a line of grumbled complaints flowing out of his mouth, “I hate him,” being the most common, and easiest to understand, complaint. 

“Did Ushiwaka switch universities or something? What’s your deal?” Iwaizumi asked, continuing to casually scroll through his phone.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa spit out, as if the name was too revolting to say.

“Oh yeah, he and Hinata are starting here, aren’t they?” Iwaizumi mused. “I guess we’ll be playing volleyball with them.”

“Why does he have to go here! We don’t need him!” Oikawa knew he was being irrational. Really, he should’ve expected Kageyama to want to go to the same university he chose. It had one of the best volleyball teams in the country. That didn’t mean he still wasn’t upset about it.

“Would you rather Ushiwaka’s team got both of them? We can use their quicks to our team’s advantage.” He did finally put his phone down to give Oikawa a serious look.

“Iwa-chan! Stop being reasonable and let me be mad! I don’t want him here!”

“I didn’t know he needed your permission before applying to colleges.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “You didn’t do anything to him, right?”

“No,” Oikawa went back to grumbling, “I should though.”

“No you should not. Let the kid just enjoy college.”

Iwaizumi was effectively ignored as Oikawa just slouched in his seat and muttered out ideas, “Maybe I should put glue in his knee pads, or I could replace his deodorant with something that smells like feet, or” Oikawa gasped, a smile stretching across his lips, “I’ve got it!”

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi’s voice held a clear warning.

Oikawa grabbed his bag and bolted from his seat, “I gotta do stuff. See you later, Iwai-chan~”

“Oikawa! We have class!” Iwaizumi called after him.

Oikawa was already out of earshot and Iwaizumi’s words were lost on him.

Iwaizumi might have gone after him if he didn’t know that the teacher was just going to be going over the syllabus since it was the first day. Or if he thought that he could actually do something about whatever Oikawa was planning to do.

* * *

Oikawa’s plan was simple. He would make Kageyama jealous, and he would do it by taking the only thing he wanted but was too stupid to get for himself. He just needed to win that particular something over. He waited for a moment when they would be apart to strike, and he would admit that following the duo around for a few hours of the afternoon was a little weird, but it was all for the sake of getting back at Kageyama, so it was worth it. “Chibi-chan!” He called out, stopping Hinata, who jumped nearly two feet in the air when he recognized who was calling out to him, spinning around and staring at Oikawa with wide eyes.

“O-Oikawa-san! You go here?”  

“What, Tobio-chan didn’t tell you? We’re gonna be on the same volleyball team and everything too.”

Hinata shook his head. “He didn’t mention it. We’ve been trying to find our classes.”

Oikawa put a friendly hand on Hinata’s shoulder, careful not to come on too strong because, really, Hinata could be scared away as easily as a mouse sometimes. “I could help you with that. I’m sure I know my way around a bit better than you do.”

Hinata looked uncertain, but hesitantly took out his schedule anyway. “Do you know where this building is?” He asked, pointing at his last class.

“Of course!” Oikawa smiled, “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you! I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up. Kageyama had to get to his own class, so he couldn’t help me look anymore.” Hinata gave Oikawa a small smile.

“Anytime, Chibi-chan. But y’know, there’s a way you can pay me back for this favor,” Oikawa winked as he lead Hinata towards the building he was looking for.

Hinata might have bailed if he didn’t need to know where that building was. He didn’t like the idea of an open ended favor, especially with Oikawa. “. . . how?”

Oikawa flashed Hinata the smile that usually won everyone over, but seemed to just make Hinata more nervous. “By going on a date with me this weekend.”

Hinata turned bright red and tried to stutter out a reply, but ended up tripping over his own feet instead.

Oikawa caught him by his arm before his face hit the ground and righted him onto his feet, “So… was that a yes?”

Hinata ducked his head, staring at the ground, both to keep himself from tripping again and to hide his face from Oikawa. “I think so?”

Oikawa inwardly cheered at the mental image of Kageyama mourning the loss of his crush to him. “Great! How’s Sunday lunch then?”

Hinata nodded, still keeping his head down. “Y-yeah, I think that works for me.”

Oikawa got behind Hinata to push him the rest of the way towards his class, “Can’t have you being late, Chibi-chan. Meet me here at noon then?”

Hinata had managed to get his blush to calm to a more manageable shade of pink so he glanced up through his lashes to get a look at Oikawa’s face, trying to figure out why this was happening to him. He didn’t know how to deal with this kind of situation. “Okay. Where are we going?”

“Do you like sweets?”

Hinata’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Then I’m thinking a cafe near campus. They have  _ the best _ cakes. You’ll love them.”

Hinata nodded again and was about to comment when he caught sight of a clock and his eyes went wide. “I need to find my class! Thank you for getting me here, Oikawa-san!” He called over his shoulder as he took off down the hall, looking back and forth at different doors for his room number.

Oikawa smirked as he turned to walk away. He was going to win this from Kageyama no matter what.

* * *

As soon as he got out of class, Hinata called up the first person he thought of for help. Suga.

“Hey Hinata, how was your first day?” Suga greeted with a hint of worry, given that Hinata was calling him.

“I got asked on a date!” Hinata blurted out in a mildly panicked voice.

Suga held the phone away from his ear from the sheer volume of Hinata’s voice. “Is that not a good thing?”

“I don’t know. It was Oikawa-san.”

Suga blinked a few times, unsure if he’d heard Hinata right, “Di-Did you say yes?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m meeting him at noon apparently, so I guess I did.”

“Well, did you not want to go on a date with him?” Suga asked calmly.

“I’m not sure.” He repeated. “What do people even do on dates?” Suga had been dating Daichi for years, so he should know.

“You get to know each other. Hinata, a date is just like hanging out with someone, but with a romantic context. If you don’t want to go on a date with him though, then you shouldn’t. It’s rude to do that to someone, okay?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just . . . I haven’t been on a date before, and I’m surprised it was Oikawa-san that asked. I thought he didn’t like me. Am I supposed to bring him flowers?”

Suga hummed thoughtfully, “You can if you want to, but since he asked you out, I don’t think he expects you to. Hinata, you’re overthinking it. You just have to be yourself. That should be why he asked you out in the first place.”

“What did you and Daichi-senpai do on your first date?” Hinata asked.

Suga choked on seemingly nothing, “Well that’s - uh… We watched a movie and we had dinner for the most part,” he mumbled, “But Hinata, how our date went and how yours will go probably won’t be the same.”

“We aren’t watching movies, so I guess you’re right.” Hinata said, starting the walk back towards his and Kageyama’s dorm. 

“You’ll be fine, Hinata. But remember to also tell him what you’re comfortable with,” Suga instructed.

“What do you me- oh.” Hinata turned pink again. “On the first date?”

“Only if you want to. But I mean stuff like kissing or hugging too. If you’re not comfortable then tell him.”

“What do I wear on a date?”

“That depends on where you’re going. Did he tell you?”

“A cafe.” Hinata at least had an answer for that one.

“Then wear your nicest casual clothes.”

Hinata was quiet for a few seconds. “I’m pretty sure I only own jeans, shorts, and tshirts, excluding volleyball clothes.”

Suga sighed. It made it a lot harder to help Hinata when Suga had only ever seen him a few times in something other than a school or volleyball uniform. “Then just wear your favorite clothes.”

“Is there anything else I should do?” He asked as he approached his dorm building.

“Be gentle when you tell Kageyama, if you plan to tell him.” Suga could already hear Kageyama’s freak out.

“Should I not?” Hinata wasn’t a good liar, so he doubted it would go great if he tried to keep it to himself.

“Do you want to tell him?”

“I wasn’t planning not to.”

“Well then you should tell him. It wouldn’t be fair to him to hide it anyway, but still, try to be gentle. I don’t think he’ll take it well.”

“Well, I just got to our dorm, and he’s probably back already, so I guess I should go. Thank you for helping me.”

“Anytime,” Suga smiled, even if Hinata couldn’t see it, “I’m always here to help.”

“Have a nice day! I’ve gotta go.” He hung up and walked into his room to find Kageyama was there already. “. . . I have a date.” He opened with, because he wasn’t sure how to gently tell someone that he had a date with Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama looked at Hinata for a moment, mostly weirded out by the sudden topic right as Hinata walked in, but simply shrugged and continued to toss his volleyball up into the air as he laid on his bed. “‘Kay then...”

“Its with Oikawa-san.”

Kageyama froze and the volleyball fell on his face. “What?! Why are you going out with  _ him _ ?! Did he bribe you or something?! Is he forcing you?!”

“He asked me out. I want to see what happens.” That was what he had gotten from trying to figure out his feelings with Suga. He wanted to at least give it a try. 

“But it’s  _ Oikawa-san _ . He’s probably up to something!” Kageyama may have still respected Oikawa, but that didn’t mean he trusted him in the slightest.

“What would he be up to though?” Hinata asked, tilting his head.

Kageyama stared at Hinata silently for all of a minute before relenting with a frustrated, “I don’t know!”

“Just one date can’t hurt.” He said, far calmer than he really should be, considering he’d just been freaking out on the phone to Suga.

“It could!” Kageyama knew that wasn’t much of an argument, but nothing seemed right to him about Hinata and  _ Oikawa _ going out on a date.

“How?”

“I told you: I don't know, but anything involving Oikawa-san without Iwaizumi-san is bound to be bad news.”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you insinuating that I’m supposed to date both of them?” He wasn’t sure he could survive that without having a heart attack. He flashed back, momentarily, to the time in his first year where he’d found himself surrounded by Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aone, and Ushijima, and felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine.

“No!” Kageyama was just getting more and more frustrated at Hinata’s inability to understand that anything involving Oikawa couldn't be good. “What if he hurts you?”

“How?” Hinata asked again. It was just one date after all, he reminded himself.

Kageyama let out a strained noise of frustration and pulled his pillow over his face. “You'll regret it!” He yelled, words muffled by the pillow. Even if Hinata didn't regret it, Kageyama would sure regret it for him.

“Well, I already agreed, so we’ll just have to see what happens.”

Kageyama simply responded with another frustrated grunt.

* * *

“So what the hell were you doing while you weren’t in class?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa walked into their dorm.

“I got a date,” Oikawa replied cheerily.

“I thought you were trying to mess with Kageyama.” Not that he didn’t prefer Oikawa getting distracted by someone pretty and leaving the poor kid alone, that just didn’t seem like him.

“I am.” Oikawa flopped down onto his bed with a little bounce, smiling sunnily at Iwaizumi.

“Alright, I’ll bite, who is it?”

Oikawa's sunny smile turned into a mischievous one. “Tobio-chan's long time crush.”

“Are you talking about Hinata? The kid didn’t bolt at the sight of you?”

“Yup. I was helping him find his class, so he couldn't run.”

“You’re being an ass. You’re not supposed to ask people out just to mess with someone else.” Iwaizumi threw a pillow at him.

“No! You can’t ruin this for me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shoved his head underneath his pillow, as if it was enough to block out Iwaizumi.

“Would you stop even if I did ruin the fun of it?”

“Nope.” Oikawa peeked out from under the pillow to stick his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

“You really do have a shitty personality. Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because you love me and I’m the greatest, most wonderful, person you know.”

“It’s definitely not that. Great people don’t date other people out of spite. Give me my pillow back, you don’t deserve it.”

“Too bad! I’m keeping it! You can sleep pillowless tonight!” He hugged the pillow to his chest and rolled over onto his stomach.

“Yeah, definitely not your personality. Why are we friends?” He got up and took the pillow away from him, hitting him over the head with it before walking back to his bed.

Oikawa let out a yelp as the pillow hit him, “Yeah, why?! You’re so mean to me!”

“You keep me around because I keep you in line. And no one else would put up with you doing shit like dating Hinata to get to Kageyama. How far are you planning on taking that anyway?”

“Relax Iwa-chan. I’m not gonna break the poor boy’s heart or anything,” Oikawa wasn’t  _ that _ terrible, “Just a few dates to rile Tobio-chan up.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I hope you scare him off with the first one and your plan fails.”

“Please. No one can resist the great Oikawa-san.”

“Didn’t their high school team manager reject you?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa made a sound that was between an insulted gasp and a scream, “We don’t talk about that! She was just shy!”

“I hear she’s dating the other manager girl now.” He added impassively.

Oikawa may have felt a three year long worry fade away at that. “Oh really? Then that explains everything!”

“Maybe. You date guys and girls too. She still might have just not liked you.”

“No, no, it definitely has be that she only swings one way!” Oikawa would not let Iwaizumi bring back a worry he had just conquered.

“Maybe.” He repeated. If Oikawa was going to be an ass he wasn’t going to make things easy for him.

Again, Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

* * *

Hinata was still nervous about the date. Kageyama’s constant suspicion wasn’t helping either. Which is why he ended up at the meeting place fifteen minutes early to avoid Kageyama before his alarm went off -he slept in late on sundays to make up for waking up early for volleyball on other days- and was halfheartedly playing games on his phone to pass the time.

“Chibi-chan! You’re early!” Oikawa called out, ignoring the fact that he was ten minutes early too.

Hinata almost dropped his phone, but managed to catch it at the last second. “So are you.” He said after checking the time.

“I’m always early to my dates. Don’t want to keep people waiting,” Oikawa winked. He placed a hand on the middle of Hinata’s back and lead him towards the cafe, smiling brightly at him as he always did to win people over.

“So, do you still play volleyball, Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked, offering a tiny smile back.

“Of course. I think I told you we were on the same volleyball team, didn’t I?”

Honestly, anything Oikawa had said to him before asking him on a date was a blur. “What’s the rest of the team like?” He asked curiously.

“It’s pretty rowdy,” Oikawa couldn’t even begin to explain how unused to the ridiculous amounts of energy there was on the team he was when he first joined. “I think you’ll see a few familiar faces there.”

Hinata seemed to be slowly relaxing as they talked about volleyball. That was in his comfort zone. He could deal with that. “I’m pretty sure I can handle rowdy at least. During my second year Tanaka-senpai was our vice captain. Do you remember him? He was our wing spiker.” The new first years on their team hadn’t been sure what to make of Tanaka, but it had been a good balance with Ennoshita being their team captain.

As if Oikawa could ever forget any of the team members that took part in beating him in his last high school game. “He sure was….something. The other team members are pretty similar.”

Hinata nodded. “You said familiar faces? Who else is on the team that I know?”

Oikawa hummed and playfully tapped his chin, “I think you’re gonna have to see them to find out.”

“Do Bokuto-san or Kuroo-san go here?” Hinata asked as they made their way into the cafe, excitement entering his tone at the idea of being able to play with them again.

“You got that faster than I thought you would. Tetsu-chan and Bokuto will be happy to see you though.”

A bright grin took over Hinata’s face. “Is there anyone else I know?”

“There’s also Akaashi. I think he said something along the lines of not being able to trust Bokuto to manage without him, especially in the same school as Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa had to say he definitely agreed. The one year he spent with Bokuto without Akaashi was the most tiring year of his volleyball life.

“I wonder if I can get Akaashi-san to set for me. Or maybe I could convince Tsukishima to visit and it could be like when we all had training camp together!” He was practically radiating happiness at the thought, and they were getting towards the front of the line in the cafe to order.

Oikawa gasped in offense, putting a hand to his chest, “Chibi-chan, if you’re sick of Tobio-chan’s tosses you could just ask me. I’m the team’s main setter after all.”

“Would you? I - I mean, there’s nothing wrong with Kageyama’s tosses, but I like to practice with other people too and learn new things, so would you really?” He asked, turning wide eyes on Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded with a wide grin of his own. Hinata’s happiness was oddly infectious, like the amount radiating off of him was enough to brighten anyone’s day. “I’ll give you the best tosses you’ll ever have.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san!” Hinata gave him a beaming smile and then realized they were at the front of the line and he hadn’t even looked at the menu, too immersed in talking about volleyball. “I’ll just get whatever you’re having.”

Oikawa ordered them two sandwiches and two chocolate cakes for dessert afterwards. Normally when he went there he’d just order the cake right off the bat, unless Iwaizumi was with him, of course. This time he decided actual food would be a good idea, considering they  _ were _ on a lunch date and Hinata probably hadn’t eaten anything yet because of it.

When they got to their table Hinata was still smiling at the prospect of playing volleyball with Oikawa. “So when do you want to meet up to practice, Oikawa-san?” He asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Whenever you’re free. It can be our second date,” Oikawa winked at him before taking a bite of his sandwich with a pleasant hum.

Hinata’s cheeks turned pink. They hadn't even finished the first date and they were already planning a second one. “Is Tuesday okay for you?” He asked.

Oikawa stared at Hinata thoughtfully as he swallowed, “Chibi-chan, you shouldn’t be so cute,” he poked Hinata’s pink cheek, “Other people will want you like that, and I’m not good at sharing.” As if he hadn’t even mentioned it, Oikawa went back to his charming smile and continued on with what they were talking about. “Tuesday’s good, we should go in the afternoon though. Can’t keep skipping classes.”

Hinata was pretty sure his blush got worse, but he tried to ignore it. “Are you already skipping classes, Oikawa-san? You didn’t strike me as the type to do that.” He said before he started eating.

“I don’t,” Oikawa answered simply, “Only when I really have to and know I can catch up.”

“We’ve only been in school for a week.” Hinata pointed out.

“Exactly.” The first week was usually just review, and Oikawa had only skipped the first day. It wasn’t as if he made it a habit to not go to his classes.

“I guess the first classes would be less important when you’ve been going here for two years already.” Hinata conceded.

“Yup.” Oikawa waited for Hinata to finish his lunch before stabbing into his cake with a fork. He held it up across the table to Hinata.

Hinata blinked a few times before understanding flashed across his face, and he wondered how long he would have to be around Oikawa before he could stop blushing. He did manage to take the bite before ducking his head and mumbling a ‘thank you’.

“How do you like it?” Oikawa asked, taking a bite himself.

Hinata let his face rest on the table, giving up on controlling his blush, and muttering something along the lines of “It’s good.”

“Remember what I said about being cute. I might have to kiss you if you keep that up~” Oikawa singsonged, waving his fork back and forth.

“We are in public.” Hinata refused to lift his head.

“Well of course I won’t do it. At least not right now. I’m a gentleman, Chibi-chan.  _ Other people _ though.”

“I really don’t think that will be a problem, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, “You’re cute, Chibi-chan.” Obviously Hinata somehow had yet to notice the way Kageyama looked at him.

Hinata lifted his head enough to glance at Oikawa and mutter, “Well so are you” before taking another bite of cake and putting his head back down on the table.

“I’m flattered, Chibi-chan. I might be even more if I could see your face.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Oikawa figured he should probably tone down some of the teasing, but it was just so fun, and Hinata really was cute.

“No.” Was Hinata’s immediate reply.

“Aww, but Chibi-chan, I wanna see your face. I think you’re doing a pretty good job at imitating a tomato right now.”

_ “No.” _

Oikawa chuckled and held out another fork full of cake towards Hinata, “Come on, Chibi-chan.”

“You’re mean.” He did look up and take the cake though.

“I’m hurt,” Oikawa sighed dramatically, putting a hand to his chest, “But I also know that’s something Tobio-chan’s filled your head with.”

“No, I’m deciding that based on you making me look up while my face is still red.”

“But it’s cute~”

“Embarrassing.” Hinata corrected.

“I think it’s cute. I’m probably not the only one.”

“You are the only one that seems to have a goal of making me blush though.” He said, starting to eat his cake.

“But you make it so easy,” Oikawa laughed as he finished the last bite of his cake.

“My face just does that! I can’t help it!”

Oikawa poked his cheek again, “I know. That’s why it’s fun.”

“You might not think it was fun if it was your face.”

“Probably not,” Oikawa agreed, “But it’s not mine, so it’s still fun.”

“Do you even know how to blush?” Hinata asked suspiciously.

“Of course I do. I just don’t do it as much as you.”

“What does it take to get the grand king to blush?”

“I think that’s at least fourth date material, Chibi-chan.”

“I have to wait four dates for you to answer that question?”

Oikawa almost felt guilty for thinking he could corrupt the innocent ball of sunshine that was Hinata Shouyou. Almost. “You’ll probably get more of a show than just an answer.”

“Wha- oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Hinata almost choked on his last bite of cake, and had to duck his head again because of the blush coming back full force.

Oikawa bit back his laugh, “Careful. I don’t think I’ve given many dates the heimlich. I can’t guarantee I’ll be good at it.”

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that, Oikawa-san.”

“You looked like you might’ve for a second there.”

“Even if I did, you probably shouldn’t attempt it if you don’t know how.”  

“I never said I didn’t know how. I said I might not be good at it.”

“That’s almost as bad.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t actually choke.” Oikawa slid out of his chair, picking up the garbage to throw away as he stood, “Ready to go?”

Hinata nodded, getting out of his seat and following Oikawa out of the cafe, unsure of what they were supposed to do now.

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” Oikawa definitely had an ulterior motive to that. He was sure he knew who Hinata’s roommate was.

“Sure. I probably need your help finding my way back to the campus anyway. I’m not the best with directions.” He admitted sheepishly.

“I figured. The building you couldn’t find the other day was in the opposite direction of where you were walking. Which building do you live in.”

“I’m on the second floor of C building.”

While it wasn’t far in terms of where most of the classes were held, it was a bit of a walk from the cafe. Most of the walk back was filled with more teasing on Oikawa’s side and much more blushing from Hinata. The second they reached Hinata’s room, the door was yanked open by an extremely annoyed Kageyama.

Oikawa couldn’t help the smug smirk that stretched across his face, “Hiya Tobio-chan~”

Kageyama cast his annoyed glare back and forth between Oikawa and Hinata, before settling to just glare at Oikawa. “Oikawa-san,” he nodded.

Hinata looked between the two of them and sighed. He wasn’t even surprised, but he’d hoped that Kageyama would at least try to be nice. “Thank you for walking me back, Oikawa-san.” Hinata offered him a beaming smile.

“Of course.” Oikawa briefly glanced at Kageyama before bending down to place a quick kiss to Hinata’s cheek, “See you for our second date?”

“Y-yeah!” The word came out as more of a squeak and Kageyama put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t do something stupid like fall over because of a kiss on the cheek, even as he was seething.

Oikawa grinned, “Bye Chibi-chan. Tobio-chan.” He shot one last smug look at Kageyama before taking his leave.

* * *

“How’d your ‘date’ go?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa walked back to the dorm, though he could get an idea from the smug look on his face.

As if Iwaizumi’s words added to his self-proclaimed victory, Oikawa’s grin grew even wider. “Chibi-chan’s cuter than I remember and Tobio-chan was pissed.”

“Really? Didn’t seem that different looking to me. You done then? Since you got your reaction out of Kageyama?”

“I’ve got a second date with him,” Oikawa beamed, flopping down onto his bed.

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously. “Didn’t you already hit your goal of pissing off Kageyama?”  

Oikawa felt his grin fell and guilt hit him in the face, “We started talking about volleyball and… it just happened?” He hugged his pillow to his chest, “I’ll stop after the next one. We’re gonna be on the same volleyball team anyway so it can’t hurt to practice...”

“You better not make things weird on the team. The first years are supposed to be joining us soon, you know.”

“I won’t.” Oikawa didn’t sound too sure about that even to his own ears. “I definitely won’t.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa skeptically, but shrugged and decided to let him handle it how he wanted. “Good.” He said, returning to his textbook.

* * *

Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement as he waited outside of the gym for Oikawa in practice clothes, holding onto a volleyball.

Oikawa chuckled the minute he saw Hinata, “Excited to see me?”

“I haven’t had anyone besides Kageyama toss to me in a while. Kenma doesn’t usually want to when I hang out with him.”

Oikawa gave a proud snicker, “Well wait no longer, Chibi-chan! Today you’ll get the best tosses, perfect for just you!”

Hinata gave him a beaming smile, and when they walked into the gym his eyes widened and he looked around in amazement. “It's so much bigger than Karasuno’s.”

“Yup. There’s two other gyms too.” Oikawa went to the storage closet and pulled out the net, throwing it to Hinata. “The faster we set up, the faster we can play.”

That kicked Hinata into gear, and he quickly went about helping Oikawa set up the net.

The first hour, Oikawa spent trying to get a feel for how Hinata liked his tosses. The half hour after that, he spent it testing Hinata’s jump limit and the last half hour he spent it testing how fast Hinata was, sending the ball to the opposite end of the net from where Hinata was standing. “You’ve gotten faster Chibi-chan.”

“I would hope so. It’s been two years since you’ve seen me play.” He answered after taking a few sips of water. “Can we keep going?” He asked excitedly. “You’re really good at this.”

“I knew I’d impress you,” Oikawa grinned. They kept going for another hour before Oikawa figured dinner was probably something they both needed. “Chibi-chan, what do you feel like eating?”

“Can you toss for me a few more times before we eat?” Hinata turned pleading eyes on him.

Oikawa had never considered himself weak willed, and he  _ definitely _ had never thought of anyone’s pout and sad eyes better than his, which was why he was at a loss when he reluctantly agreed to a few more tosses after staring at Hinata for half a minute.

Hinata let out a shout of victory, jumping in the air with more energy than someone should have after spending so much time practicing, before dashing to his spot to spike Oikawa’s toss.

Oikawa stared at Hinata silently and something just seemed to click in his mind. The ball in his hands slipped out of his grip and bounced away from him. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly covered his face with his arm.

When a toss didn’t come Hinata looked over and was immediately concerned. “Oikawa-san, are you alright? You’re all red! We can stop if you need to!” He said in a rush, almost instantly by Oikawa’s side, standing on his tiptoes to try to get a better look at Oikawa’s face and assess what was wrong.

“Ah, no no it’s fine, just wait over there for me.” Oikawa waved for Hinata to go back to the other side of the gym while still covering his face with a hand.

Hinata tilted his head, eyebrows scrunching together. “Are you sure? We can go to the school nurse if you need to.”

“No need to worry, Hinata-chan. I’m really fine.”

“Hinata-chan?” Not that he was complaining, but the sudden switch from nicknames to his actual name wasn’t helping alleviate his concern.

“Chibi-chan,” Oikawa immediately corrected.

“You don’t have to change it back. But really, what’s up?”

The longer Oikawa stared at Hinata, the more he realized that the new development of his feelings didn’t really matter too much, not after he’d already had two dates with him. Oikawa could just keep going with the flow of things and Hinata would stay clueless as his possibly actual boyfriend. One that he genuinely liked too, not just one he was pretending to like. “I was just thinking we should maybe go on another date?”

Hinata blinked, clearly caught off guard. “I- sure, but are you really okay?”

“I’m perfect, Chibi-chan, as I always am.” He flipped his bangs as if to emphasize his point.

For a moment Hinata just stared at him, and then he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

“Laugh all you want, Chibi-chan. You’re still dating perfection.”

“So . . . if you’re okay, does that mean . . . Oikawa-san, were you blushing?” Hinata asked, looking up at Oikawa through his lashes, a few giggles still leaving him.

Oikawa looked away from Hinata, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You were! I thought you said I had to wait four dates for you to blush.” Hinata teased.

Oikawa still stuck to the notion that it would have taken four dates  _ normally _ . He supposed Hinata was just a special case. “I can always return the favour.”

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa leaned down to press a kiss to Hinata’s cheek.

Hinata buried his red face in his hands.

Oikawa grinned at him with a pleased hum, “I’m saying you asked for that one, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata peeked through his fingers with narrowed eyes. Two could play that game. Face a brighter red than before, Hinata leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa blinked and instantly turned red himself. “Chibi-chan, remember what I said about kissing you before.”

“I remember.” Hinata mumbled, looking away.

Oikawa promptly picked Hinata up and carried him to a corner of the gym.

“Oi-Oikawa-san! I can walk on my own!” He struggled in Oikawa’s arms. “You're all sweaty, Oikawa-san!” He whined, making a face even though he was probably just as bad off as Oikawa was.

“So are you!” Oikawa plopped down onto the floor, setting Hinata in his lap and started to smother him in kisses, effectively shutting him up.

“Tooru!” Hinata gasped when Oikawa bit his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark.

Oikawa looked up in shock and bit Hinata again to see if he could get him to say his first name again.

“You’re leaving bruises.” Hinata complained half heartedly.

“And you called me Tooru. I think we both win.” Really, Oikawa was the only winner and he knew it.

“Well don’t get used to it. It’s going to be awkward trying to explain these to Kageyama.”

“If Tobio-chan get’s jealous then it’s his own fault for not making a move on you first,” Oikawa huffed.

Hinata’s brows furrowed in confusion.“Jealous? Why would Kageyama make a move on me?”

“Because he’s had a crush on you for years?”Oikawa knew Hinata was too oblivious for his own good.

Hinata let out a short laugh at that. “No. No, he really hasn’t.”

Oikawa sighed and patted Hinata’s head, “Oh Chibi-chan.”

“No, really. He’s not into me. Or anybody. He’s aromantic and asexual. We’re just friends.”

Oikawa stared at Hinata skeptically and when it didn’t seem like Hinata was joking, Oikawa deflated, resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder. “I feel like I’ve been had.” Not that he didn’t like the results of his assumptions.

“Why?”

Oikawa simply continued to pout and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s lips.

Hinata rolled his eyes, but let Oikawa distract him.

* * *

“You look too happy.” Iwaizumi said suspiciously.

This time Oikawa flopped down on Iwaizumi’s bed, rolling over to face him. “I fucked up. It turned out fine but still.”

“What did you do to the poor kid?” Iwaizumi asked, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa.

“No! He did something to me! He made me like him!” Oikawa stole Iwaizumi’s pillow to hug to his chest. “I like him,” he said again softly.

“Good for you. Don't go taking my pillow over it.” Iwaizumi grumbled, taking the pillow back. “Do you like him or do you just like messing with Kageyama?”

Oikawa whined loudly in Iwaizumi’s ear at the loss of the pillow. “I actually like him,” he said after being smacked by said pillow, “Tobio-chan apparently doesn’t matter anyway. Chibi-chan says he’s aroace.”

“Huh. Yeah, I can see that.” He mused. “Guess you've got a boyfriend then.”

“And you thought this would end badly.”

“Theoretically, it should have. And it would have if you hadn’t learned real human emotions.”

“I know human emotions,” Oikawa huffed indignantly, “you're the one that's emotionally constipated and only knows how to feel anger.”

Iwaizumi shoved him off the bed.

* * *

“Oh, Kageyama, you won't believe this. Oikawa-san thought that you had a thing for me.” Hinata said as he walked out of the shower in only a towel to find some clothes to go to sleep in.

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up, “Why would he...” he cut himself off noticing something distinctly not skin colored on Hinata’s neck, “What the fuck is that?!”

Hinata looked confused for a moment before he realized what Kageyama was talking about. “Nothing!” He practically shouted, shoving on the first shirt he could get his hands on.

Kageyama practically hurled himself out of bed towards Hinata, pulling at his collar to get a better look. “What did he  _ do _ ?! Why did you let him do it?!”

Hinata pulled his shirt back up, feeling like his face was on fire. “You know what hickeys are. Please don't make me explain more than that.”

Kageyama let go of Hinata almost as if he had burned him and threw his hands up in the air. “Oh my god.  _ Oh my god! _ I can’t believe you would  _ let him _ ! And just... ugh!” Kageyama fell back onto his bed no longer able to even look at Hinata.

“Well I  _ am  _ dating him.” Hinata huffed. “So you're going to have to get used to it.”

Kageyama buried his face into his pillow and cursed.

“And he’ll have to get used to you too.” Hinata added reassuringly.

That didn’t make Kageyama anymore comfortable with the situation, but he was contented with the idea that Oikawa would be just as uncomfortable.

“So, um, can we pretend you didn't see that?”

“No.” As far as Kageyama was concerned, the image was unfortunately burned into his head.

“Why not?!”

“How can I ignore it when it’s staring me in the face, laughing at me with Oikawa-san’s ‘I won’ laugh.”

“Won  _ what?” _

Kageyama stared at the wall, trying to come up with an answer. “I don’t know!” he concluded, “But that’s the laugh I’m hearing from him in my head.”

“Well, deal with it. Or just don’t look. I’m wearing a shirt now. It’s not that visible . . . right?”

* * *

“How long can you guys do this?” Hinata asked, looking between Oikawa and Kageyama, who seemed to be having some kind of staring contest that didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon. Hinata just wanted to get breakfast. He was still in pajamas and everything. It was too early for confrontation in the dining hall.

“As long as it takes for him to give up!” They both said at the same time, causing them to simply glare harder at each other.

Hinata sighed and stood on his toes to cover both of their eyes with his hands. “I’m getting food. Would either of you like to join me?”

Oikawa moved the hand away, only to lace their fingers together. “Of course I’ll eat with you, Chibi-chan,” he said, starting to pull Hinata away from Kageyama.

“Hey! I was already getting breakfast with him!” Not one to ever lose, Kageyama caught up with them effortlessly.

“Then I guess we’re all eating together.” Hinata tried to sound diplomatic about it, but judging from the faces they made it didn’t really help.

The two glared at each other over Hinata’s head, before both huffed out a “Fine.”

Oikawa knew now that Kageyama wasn’t romantically interested in Hinata, but he still seemed bothered by them dating, so he couldn’t resist giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips as they got in line, shooting a smirk Kageyama’s way.

Kageyama wanted to scream.


End file.
